Making the grade
by Denali-of-Roenfindell
Summary: The first cahpter is pg, but the next ones will range from PG-13 to R for sexual content. This is a story of a beautiful stalker and his prey and how icecream and rain brings them together.
1. Making the grade

Making the grade  
  
The day was warm and peaceful, and Kurt was out walking about the grounds of his new found home. The X-mansion. The X-mansion was not what one would call normal, but to an outside viewer, it looked just like any other home in the upper part of New York. Taking in a deep breath, Kurt Wagner, also known as Nightcrawler took a step forward, his golden yellow eyes scanning the area of which he stood. As he looked about, he then caught an unexpected glimpse of the one every one else called 'Storm'. To him and the other people around the mansion, she was also known as Ms. Ororo Munroe. However, this name didn't seem fitting for some one such as her. For many a months now, Kurt had been watching her. Not in a manner of stalking her, but watching her, studying her, seeing her movements and soaking in her features. He liked her; he liked her a lot. Almost too much; too much. it some times hurt. It hurt him to know that she would probably never even have a chance with her. The only thing worse then facing the one you adore was the fact that they might just reject you. This factor would have been too much to bear for him. Therefore, he just stuck to his ritual of watching her. Though he felt like he was stalking her, he figured that if he could see her, she. could see him. Yes. It was a devious plan, but one that one would think would work. For example, more than one time had he been doing some thing, looked up and caught her eyes with his. The quickness and effectiveness of this emotional contact sent shivers down his spine. This contact however would only last a few milliseconds, but to him, it was forever.  
  
To him now, the glimpse of which he did catch of her, was glimpse that seemed a bit different today. She was walking down a pathway in such a hurry that the small pile of papers that she held oh-so gracefully in her arms slipped out an proceeded to pattern the ground in a checkered like pattern. He could see her swear, though unusual, and proceed to pick up the scattered papers. Kurt smiled and then used his power of teleportation to teleport to where she was. " 'Ello, do you need any help?" He said, trying to sound concerned, but the sight of her crawling about the ground grabbing for rogue papers sent evil thoughts running through his head. Shaking the sense from his head, he bent down and picked up a paper, and not meaning to read it, the title caught his eye.  
  
'FORM OF RESIGNATION'  
  
"Vas dis?" He said. He said, placing the paper atop of the newly built one in her trembling arms. "Nothing." She said, looking as though she was trying not to make eye contact. "Nothing? Vell, this does not look like 'nothing' to me." He said, giving her a look of concern that he knew she could not only see, but also feel underneath her skin. She sighed and then got up and began to walk back down the hall, away from him. Feeling only a little rejected, Kurt shrugged and sighed. "I can only hope dear angel, that you are not surious." He said turning heel and then walking into the nearest door. 


	2. a touch of velvet

Making the Grade 2  
  
"Oh! Hello". A firmiliar voice said from behind Kurt. He turned about to face the one and only Professor X. "Oh. Guten Tag." He said sheepishly as he tried too looking as though he wanted to be there. "Children. You all know of Nightcrawler. One of our newer additions to the X-team." The professor said with a hand extended towards Kurt in a kindly manner. The children, some Kurt knew of from a little while back all either nodded or looked at him like he was a demon or something of that sort. "Vell, as much as I would like to stay, I have other business to tend to." Giving one last respective bow, he hurriedly teleported from the room, leaving behind a series of gasps and awes as well as a thick blue smoke. Finally alone. He landed back into his room, which logically located only three rooms away from Storm's. He went to go sit on his bed, when a noise caught his ears. It was crying, the soul sound of sadness in motion. The voice of which provided it was all too firmiliar. It was her. Ororo. Him, being for one curious and for another concerned decided to go have a look. He walked down the hall towards the sound of muffled sniffs and sobs till he reached the source. From the crack in her door, he could see her sprawled out on her bed, hugging a pillow tightly as she sobbed somberly into it. He body trembling and shaking with each labored gasp. Taking a millistep forward, he made the floorboards creak, and she lifted her head to see whom it was hoping to the goddess it was not a stray student. Seeing it was him, she felt her heart jump to her throat and she proceeded to sit up. "You can come in." She said, her voice brisk from all that crying. Clearing his throat he took the invitation and walked in. "I vas valking down ze holl and I heard your crying." He said, trying to sound at peace with himself, though to thought of him actually being this close to her was killing him. "Are you alright?" He said as he inched closer to her. Taking a final sniff, she slid back a ways to leave room for another person. "Sit down." She said, her soft voice coming back. Kurt's heart must've run away up to his head now, cause he stood there infront of her like he didn't know what she just said. He stood there idly until she said; "Kurt?" she moved over to him and placed a hand on his saying, "Kurt, its okay, I want you to sit down. I need to talk to you." Shaking his head, he smiled and gave a small laugh saying, "I'm sorry, I was just.. Thinking." 'LIAR' his head said. She smiled and said, " Kurt, I have something to tell you. Something I haven't told anyone else, and I figured that since your one of my good friends, I thought I should tell you first." At first, the only thing he heard was 'one of my good Friend's' but then as he sat down, he felt the sorrow that swelled up in her. "Ororo, you know you can tell me anything." He said, placing a hand atop of her causing Goosebumps to scale bot h his skin and hers. "I knew you would say that." She said, taking his gaze into hers. Moreover, for a moment, the feeling around them was not of sorrow, but of solemn understanding, and perhaps more. Then, the once sweet voice of an angel went to a deeper somber voice that spoke regret and sorrows in itself. "Kurt. I know you saw those papers." She said, her gaze still locked almost uncomfortably to his. Kurt swallowed hard. "I did." He said, his voice trembling. "I thought I would let you know that I am only thinking about leaving. The decision is not certain yet. I still have something's I need to think of before I leave." She said, finally looking away and too the floor. Kurt sighed softy and then said, knowing this was the time, "Ororo.." She looked back to him, her pristine blue eyes cutting into him like knives of embers. "Ororo. I have something to tell you." Inching forwards, closer too him, she said; "Yes Kurt?" Sighing, he finally said, "Ororo, I.I.I think.I think I'm." Breathing a hard sigh of frustration, he looked deep into her eyes and said, " I. think I'm in love with you." His heart was pounding in his chest, nervous as could be, he sat staring at her, waiting for her reply. The reaction he got was not what he had expected, not what he had expected at all. In fact, the reaction was beyond anything he dreamed. Instead of saying anything, she simply inched closer and placed her face upto his, then turning her head gracefully to the side, she moved in to place a small kiss on his lips. He wanted to, at that moment to just either melt onto the floor or to kiss her back, hard and then do something that he knew no one, not even God would allow. However, his reaction to this was not quite as monstrous. He simply lifted a hand to her face and caressed it as the tender kiss broke and they sat centimeters apart. "Really?" she then said, her eyes still closed, her breathing labored. "Would I lie? Would I ever lie to you?" He said. 


End file.
